


Brother

by annpar2009



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Friendship, Loyalty, Other, Sibling Love, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annpar2009/pseuds/annpar2009
Summary: What IF Megatron and Optimus grew up as Brothers? with Alpha Trion as their father.But a war is coming and it will spin everything upside down, both Megatron and Optimus need to find their destiny. beside each other.Zeta Prime don't care about the Council and take things on his own hand, rest of Cybertron will suffer under his rule.Find out more in this Story





	Brother

Iacon, Autobot ruled city where people worked hard and lived happily as they could, However a new Prime had been chosen, not so long ago Zeta Prime was set to lead the people of Cyberteon.

Zeta Prime did argue a lot with the Council and Alpha Trion had tried to show him reason to his changes he wanted to make. For now the Prime was unhappy how things where running and wished to change all of it. 

After such a meeting Alpha Trion have been walking around on Iacon's streets for awhile, he had no guards with him, he felt no need for them as he just wore his cape with did hidden him very well from peoples optics. 

“Fresh air, just what I needed to calm my processor” Alpha Trion amused, indeed the meeting with the Council and the Prime was if anything tiring. 

The people around him went their day as always, some where on their way for night shifts and others where on their way home after a day of hard work, a Few others where holding bags of different cubes to have dinner at home. 

The streets became less clean as Alpha Trion kept on walking, it was easy to forget where you where headed when you just needed to get away from it all. But as the old mech looked around the neighbourhood he knew he ended up in the lesser part's of Iacon. Yes the people here didn't have as much credits as they just had enough to live by with basic needs.

“Hmm, I went to far” he mumbled once more. 

Looking at his Hue he opened a map of the city and decided to take a short cut with would save him 20 minutes. It is easy enough to follow the map back home. 

On his way back the short cut lead him to a few streets who where a bit more darker, a few drunk mech's could be seen sitting outside on the streets, But Alpha Trion just kept his optic on the map. This wasn't anything knew if anything each city had it's problems to deal with. 

Then a Scream was heard from afar, the scream it self was very piercing and suggested it wasn't a femme scream. But something made him go in that direction, just a few streets away Alpha Trion made over to a small box where the load scream came from. 

He kneel down and open the box to see a silver blue new sparked sparkling screaming and crying his energon out, it was a sad sight indeed, it was clear that this sparkling was abandoned by it's creators. 

“Primus, why would anyone do such thing?” Alpha Trion couldn't help but question. 

This was wrong, the sparkling has just taken in to this world and was left to die on this street, it didn't get a chance to live or survive. It was horrible!

Alpha Trion couldn't help but to take up the sparkling to his arms and hold him close to his chest with seemed to stop it's crying and it opened it's red optics looking at him. 

“What is your name little one?” Alpha Trion asked curiously and there was no paper or anything left in the box.

“hmm, how about Megatronus?” Alpha Trion said thoughtfully. The sparkling giggled at the name before cling to his chest for warmth. 

He couldn't leave this sparkling here as his own spark felt the need if not to protect this young sparkling, it was strange since he never had such feelings before. Wondering if this was because he himself was carrying a unborn spark himself. 

Ratchet did warn him of some side effect of carrying as temptation to sweets, certain energon and there was a small mention of emotional changes or mood swings. Nether way this could be a good practice when his own sparkling would come. 

Keeping the Sparkling close Alpha Trion went his way back home, it didn't take him to long as he made it. Begin part of council also did grant him to live in a very nice apartment with in the higher ups in the city. 

Closing the door behind him, Alpha Trion makes a call to Ratchet. 

:Hello, who's it?: 

:Ratchet, I need require you assistants: 

:Alpha Trion? Is it the carrying? If you feel any pain just tell me: 

:Am fine, just arrive to my apartment and bring with you sparkling grade energon: 

Then he ended the call with that, looking down at the sparkling he could see this little mechling was quite dirty as those big cute red optic's looked up at him and giggled a bit. 

“A bath is in a order” Alpha Trion couldn't help but hold his breath, the smell was there. 

Walking in to the bath room, Alpha Trion takes a towel and warms it with luke warm water and start's slowly to clean the sparkling. At first Megatronus started to cry and tired to wiggle away. 

“Shhh it's alright” Alpha Trion tired, he wasn't sure how to handle this and stopped his tracks. 

The water wasn't to warm or to cold, it was perfect and yet this child cried, it was strange. Perhaps he needed to show the sparkling there was no harm in this. 

Refreshing the towel in the water, he decided to try again but this time he moved his hand in circles as he slowly, but steady started to clean the sparkling. 

Of course the screaming started again but they quiet down as the sparkling felt there was no pain in Alpha Trion did to him. 

“There we go, this isn't so bad is it now?” Alpha Trion asked Megatronus. 

The tear disappeared as the bath continued and soon the silver parts of the sparkling did start to shine from the light shining down at it. It was a shame his creator just throw him out like this.Then a voice was heard in the living room.

“Time to go Megatonus” Alpha Trion smiled as he took a new towel and warped it to the sparkling before walking into the living room. 

“Rathet, thank you for coming in such short notice” 

“There you are, I have what you requested of me all, I don't understand why you would want this since you still have a long way to go before your sparkling arrives” Ratchet babble. 

Ratchet had already put down his things on the table next to the couch. When he was done, he looked over at his friend and was quite surprised to see a sparkling in his arms.

“Where did he come from?” Ratchet question, but meant the sparkling. 

“I Found him abandoned in the street” Alpha Trion replied, perhaps this wasn't the best moment, but he need to have Megatronus scanned for viruses and to refuel him as well. 

“You had to bring him with you? Couldn't you just left him on a orphanage? ” Ratchet tired to argue, it was like for his friend to take in a sparkling. added “are you sure he was abandoned?” 

“Am quite certain of it, he was left inside a box to starve to death” Alpha Trion grimaced. 

Ratchet didn't say anything, it wasn't shocking to hear a sparkling to be abandoned, if anything it happened quite often if the creator's couldn't take care of it they would drop the sparkling off to a orphanage and in worst case just leave it alone in the street. 

“Just hold him still” the medic said and took out his scanner. 

Alpha Trion did hold Megatronus quite steady in his arms as Ratchet did his scan with beam of a green light the sparkling was scanned in less the a minuet. Now looking at the results, he could see before the scan that the sparkling didn't feed well with his creator's and the scan did tell him that as well. 

“Surprisingly, he doesn't have any viruses” Ratchet told his friend and took out a energon cube with was light blue energon for sparkling. Added “But he wasn't well feed back home it seems”

“I notice, he seems quite small for a sparkling” Alpha Trion said. Meagtronus was indeed a small sparkling, but his red optic did tell him he was of a Decepticon line-age with meant he could be quite large once fully grown.

“That is what happens when the body don't get all the minerals it needs to grow up, he must have come from a poor family if they couldn't feed him well” Ratchet pointed out and poured the light blue energon into a bottle and handed it to Alpha Trion who took it. 

“You will need to feed him this energon when he gets hungry, here is the recipe for the formula” Ratchet said and wrote down the recipe on a data-pad and put it down on the table for his friend to look at later. 

Looking at how well Alpha Trion was feeding the sparkling, it seems he knew what he was doing and would do just fine when his own sparkling would arrive to this world. 

“Here are a few cube for him, but you should start make some more to have ready in storage” Ratchet pointed out and added “Sparklings get hungry quite often, besides have you chosen a name for him?”

“Megatronus” Alpha Trion answered, looking at his friend.


End file.
